SongFic Mereces ser feliz MirxSan
by Gali Lozano
Summary: OCCen esta ocasion es el monje quien sufre de un amor no correspondido con su amiga Sango q intenta amarlo y dejo abierta la incognita lo lograrán? eso depende si kieren k lo continue en fin a leer :  ok pesima en summarys pasen plis U u


Hola a todos aki probando un poco de suerte con el auditorio de MirxSang xD bhueno esta es una idea en un rato d eocio q ojala les guste por k empiezo a pensar q soy pesima en esto T^T y bueno igual les invito a k pasen a mi otro fic de Indebidamente enamorada igual en la seccion de Inuyasha ^^

Bien acerca de esta historia es un OCC ya k en esta ocasion es el monje quien sufre de un amor no correspondido con su amiga Sango q intenta amarlo y dejo abierta la incognita lo lograrán? eso depende si kieren k lo continue en fin a leer :)

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rumiko tkaheshi sacados de la serie Inuyasha y yo los uso solo para dar rienda suelta amis ideas :P Gracias!

**Mereces ser feliz.**

**Para volver a amar-Kany García.**

Estaba tan triste desde hacía días, la razón, la razón era tan simple…

Sabía lo que era amar de manera incondicional, tan inmensamente hasta llevarle a la locura. Lo sabía por que ella amó así, con fe ciega a ese ser que amó, y le falló.

Sufrió en demasía, y se decepcionó por igual, y a su lado siempre él, su buen amigo, compañero de penas y alegrías, su incondicional y lo sabía.

Él compartía el mismo sentimiento que ella, él también amó con locura y le fallaron, se entendían perfecto, parecían una sola mente… pero llega el momento en que todo se confunde.

_-.-.-.-_

_Mírame ya me vez__  
><em>_creyéndome tan fuerte tan llena de vida__  
><em>_dibujando sonrisas ante las miradas__  
><em>_llevando tanto adentro y mil historias atrapadas.__  
><em>_Mírame y hazlo bien__  
><em>_No pienses que estoy loca si ando sola en este rumbo__  
><em>_No-o__  
><em>_no puedo dar lo que se me robó uoh!_

_-.-.-.-_

Los sentimientos son tan confusos, hicieron que él se confundiera, y se enamorara de su gran amiga, él no sabía si tenía futuro con ella, ella odiaba los engaños y la infidelidad, él mentía y era infiel, pero llegó a cambiar por ella…

— Ahm hola…Sango—dijo al verla ese día.

— ¡Hola Miroku! ¿Cómo estás?

— Pues mal amiga…

— ¿Y eso?—consternada— ¡Ah ya sé! ¿Es por otra aventura con chicas?—preguntó y a la vez afirmó, los problemas de ese chico sólo eran mujeres, o problemas con pandillas, pero era más común lo primero.

— No, no es eso y tampoco es por pleitos—dijo el chico—ok, sí es por una mujer—admitió con angustia.

— ¿Qué pasa con esa chica?—preguntó.

— Me enamoré de una amiga que sabe que soy un mentiroso y mujeriego, pero no sé si ella me quiera. —Sango sonrió, tal vez al fin su amigo sentara cabeza y cambiara.

— A ver Miroku ¿Qué es lo peor que la chica te puede decir?

— Que ya no me quiera ni como amigo…

_-.-.-.-__  
><em>_Para volver a amar debo sentir que vivo__  
><em>_Y no andar huyendo__  
><em>_Para poderte dar lo que un día fue mío__  
><em>_Y hoy ya no lo encuentro__  
><em>_Hoy solo busco pedazos de lo que un día fue__  
><em>_Un corazón abierto__  
><em>_Y no por ti, no por mí__  
><em>_Si no que el tiempo diga adiós a algún recuerdo._

_-.-.-.-_

Sango le pidió que le contara un poco los detalles, y esperaba poder ayudarle de algún modo.

— Pues Miroku no perderías nada con decírselo y pues decirle que si no acepta pues por lo menos conserven la amistad ¿No lo crees?—le dijo al escucharlo.

— Ya se lo estoy diciendo Sango, esa chica eres tú—dijo un tanto apenado—tu eres la única que me conoce como soy verdaderamente, soy un mujeriego y mentiroso pero sabes, a ti jamás te lastimaría…

— Miroku…—dijo la chica sorprendida, y sin poder articular palabra alguna.

_-.-.-.-_

_Sé muy bien que intenté__  
><em>_poder recuperar los trozos que me quedan__  
><em>_de este corazón que amó sin ver medida__  
><em>_Y que hoy vive con miedo y anda a escondidas__  
><em>_Sé muy bien que no crees__  
><em>_al verme tan segura y con las fuerzas que camino__  
><em>_No-o__  
><em>_No, no puedo dar lo que se me robó uoh!_

_-.-.-.-_

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde aquel día, ambos quedaron en que lo intentarían. Miroku cumplió lo que dijo, desde aquel día la única mujer para él era Sango, evito meterse en pleitos de pandillas, y transformó su vida al grado de buscar un trabajo que le diera estabilidad económica. Parecía todo perfecto, sólo un detalle…

— _Miroku, conoces mi pasado y no quiero dañarte—le dijo aquella vez—sabes lo mucho que sufrí por amar a alguien que no merecía y, aunque lo he superado aún quedan heridas…_

— _Yo lo sé Sango, y sé que será difícil entrar a tu corazón pero aún así lo intentaré. —la abrazó._

— _Y yo espero no dañarte…—le dijo con tristeza._

_-.-.-.-_

_Para volver a amar debo sentir que vivo__  
><em>_Y no andar huyendo__  
><em>_Para poderte dar lo que un día fue mío__  
><em>_Y hoy ya no lo encuentro__  
><em>_Hoy solo busco pedazos de lo que un día fue__  
><em>_Un corazón abierto__  
><em>_Y no por ti, no por mí__  
><em>_Si no que el tiempo diga adiós a algún recuerdo._

_-.-.-.-_

Lo difícil era decirle te amo, sin amarlo, pero lo logró, pudo decir esa pequeña frase, que aunque tan corta, cuán difícil era decirla…

— _Dime lo que sientes, no me lo digas con varias palabras, ni te esfuerces por tratar de hacerme un poema con versos y rimas, sólo son dos palabras que quiero escuchar de tu boca—dijo Miroku, Sango lo sabía…—No lo pienses tanto, dime lo primero que se te venga en mente…_

— _Ya lo sé—sonrió—y eres un orgulloso ya te lo he dicho—le tomó la cara con sus manos y lo miró fijamente— Te amo, pequeño engreído._

— _Lo sé, soy un arrogante—sonrió y la besó—pero así me quieres—dijo en tono seductor._

_-.-.-.-_

_Yo sé que de apariencias no se vive__  
><em>_A quién engaño yo-o__  
><em>_No puedo amar, yo aún no puedo__  
><em>_No puedo._

_-.-.-.-_

Se veían felices, sus amigos y familia aprobaban esa unión, la única que no aprobaba esa unión era Aome, mejor amiga de Sango, un tanto por lo mujeriego y mentiroso que él era y otro tanto por la verdad que sabía.

— ¿Hasta cuándo Sango?—le preguntó.

— ¿Hasta cuándo qué?

— ¿Cuándo le dirás la verdad? Tú no lo amas… ¿O lo has logrado?—Sango negó con la cabeza.

— Pero mientras yo no me fije en nadie, nada malo pasará Aome—le dijo tranquilamente—ya di todo por amor, ahora es tiempo de que yo reciba ¿no crees? Al final de cuentas a aquel imbécil le di todo sin esperar nada a cambio, y con nada me quedé.

— Lo sé amiga, pero ¿Y si pasa, si te fijas en alguien, qué harás?—preguntó Aome.

— No pasará, y si pasa pues ya veré que hago…—Aome suspiró resignada.

_-.-.-.-_

_Para volver a amar debo sentir que vivo__  
><em>_Y no andar huyendo__  
><em>_Para poderte dar lo que un día fue mío__  
><em>_Y hoy ya no lo encuentro__  
><em>_Hoy solo busco pedazos de lo que un día fue__  
><em>_Un corazón abierto uoh!__  
><em>_oh!, no, no..._

_-.-.-.-_

— Lo sé, lo sé, aunque por ahora me alegro de verte a ti feliz con Inuyasha, y a Ayame con Kouga—sonrió, ya que el tiempo que ella estuvo sufriendo por amor sus amigas también tuvieron esa pena en carne propia, sólo que Sango era quien les levantaba el ánimo…

— Ayame y yo te agradecemos que nos quieras ver feliz, pero también queremos verte feliz a ti…—la abrazó—mereces ser feliz…

— No se preocupen por mí, estaré bien, ¿ok?—sonrió—enfócate en cuidar bien de mi futuro sobrino, y dile a Ayame que se vaya apurando ¿eh?—dijo mientras tocaba el vientre de su amiga embarazada de seis meses, y se dedicaron a hablar del futuro bebé, hasta que llegó Miroku.

— ¡Hola Aome! ¿Cómo va ese bebé?—preguntó.

— Va bien, los doctores dicen que pronto podremos saber su sexo—sonrió emocionada.

— ¡Uy que bueno! A ver si dentro de poco Sango y yo le damos un compañero de juegos, que por cierto cariño, sé que casi no tienes paciencia con niños pero mínimo quiero tres hijos—dijo en tono picarón—ahora que si se pueden más pues…

— ¡Miroku!—dijo Sango espantada y Aome se reía burlonamente.

— ¡Ay cuñadito! Con lo que mi hermanita ama a los niños…—burlona.

— Pues por eso lo digo, pero primero lo primero y eso será que primero Sango me acabe su carrera y si ella quiere y seguimos juntos, organizamos la boda.

_-.-.-.-_

_Para volver a amar debo sentir que vivo__  
><em>_Y no andar huyendo__  
><em>_Para poderte dar lo que un día fue mío__  
><em>_Y hoy ya no lo encuentro__  
><em>_Hoy solo busco pedazos de lo que un día fue__  
><em>_Un corazón abierto uoh!__  
><em>_oh!, no, no..._

_-.-.-.-_

— Miroku me agrada, a pesar de sus defectos, sé que te quiere, pero desearía verte feliz a ti, como con aquel idiota, se te veía feliz, lo transmitías hasta con los ojos, y pues ahora tratas de verte feliz pero a mí no me engañas…

— Lo sé, lo sé, aunque por ahora me alegro de verte a ti feliz con Inuyasha, y a Ayame con Kouga—sonrió, ya que el tiempo que ella estuvo sufriendo por amor sus amigas también tuvieron esa pena en carne propia, sólo que Sango era quien les levantaba el ánimo…

— Ayame y yo te agradecemos que nos quieras ver feliz, pero también queremos verte feliz a ti…—la abrazó—mereces ser feliz…

— No se preocupen por mí, estaré bien, ¿ok?—sonrió—enfócate en cuidar bien de mi futuro sobrino, y dile a Ayame que se vaya apurando ¿eh?—dijo mientras tocaba el vientre de su amiga embarazada de seis meses, y se dedicaron a hablar del futuro bebé, hasta que llegó Miroku.

— ¡Hola Aome! ¿Cómo va ese bebé?—preguntó.

— Va bien, los doctores dicen que pronto podremos saber su sexo—sonrió emocionada.

— ¡Uy que bueno! A ver si dentro de poco Sango y yo le damos un compañero de juegos, que por cierto cariño, sé que casi no tienes paciencia con niños pero mínimo quiero tres hijos—dijo en tono picarón—ahora que si se pueden más pues…

— ¡Miroku!—dijo Sango espantada y Aome se reía burlonamente.

— ¡Ay cuñadito! Con lo que mi hermanita ama a los niños…—burlona.

— Pues por eso lo digo, pero primero lo primero y eso será que primero Sango me acabe su carrera y si ella quiere y seguimos juntos, organizamos la boda.

— Ah…si pero aún falta Miroku, no nos adelantemos—nerviosa.

Sí, él la tomaba en serio, Aome sólo la miraba de una forma un tanto inexplicable, pero ella sabía lo que significaba ¿realmente lo lograrían?

_-.-.-.-_

_Para volver a amar debo sentir que vivo__  
><em>_Y no andar huyendo__  
><em>_Para poderte dar lo que un día fue mío__  
><em>_Y hoy ya no lo encuentro__  
><em>_Hoy solo busco pedazos de lo que un día fue__  
><em>_Un corazón abierto-o uoh!__  
><em>_Y no por ti, no por mí__  
><em>_Si no que el tiempo diga adiós a algún recuerdo._

N.A: Como dije dejo abierta la incognita :) plis mandenme sus reviews o algo x) (creo q parezco desesperada JAJA) en fin ojala les guste ^^_  
><em>


End file.
